magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio
Japanese Title: 蒼き鋼のアルペジオ ‐アルス・ノヴァ‐ English Title: Arpeggio of Blue Steel: Ars Nova Plot Due to global warming and rising sea levels in the early 21st century, much of Earth's landmass has been lost. In 2039, fleets of powerful sentient warships, armed with advanced technology and weaponry, mysteriously appear and devastate the world's naval forces. These ships, collectively called 'The Fleet of Fog', impose a worldwide naval and aerial blockade, preventing humanity from both traveling the oceans and to other nations. During the blockade, the Fleet of Fog created Mental Models, humanoid avatars containing a ship's Union core, as a means to develop self cultivation and overcome their lack of creative thinking of tactics like humans, which at the same time made the Mental Models have their own unique personality. In 2056, 17 years after the blockade began, Gunzō Chihaya, a former student of the Japanese National Marine Academy, is the captain of small group of privateers called the 'Blue Steel'. The Blue Steel are infamous for possessing a Fog submarine, the I-401, along with its Mental Model Iona, who defected to the human side. Due to I-401's technology and Gunzō's tactical skills, the Blue Steel have not only survived several encounters with the Fleet of Fog but managed to sink one of their most powerful warships. Gunzō and his crew are hired by a faction of the Japanese government to deliver the prototype for a powerful weapon, a weapon that may finally allow mankind to fight back against the Fog, to the United States. The United States is the only country with the resources and capability to mass-produce the weapon system. However, the Blue Steel will face obstacles on their journey not only from the Fleet of Fog and their human allies, but from other governments and factions with their own agendas. Along the way they will also gain allies of their own from both sides, increasing their chances against seemingly overwhelming odds. 'Episode List' First Movie: Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova DC Airdate: January 31, 2015 Recap of the Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova TV series, with approximately 40 minutes of new material. By 2039, global warming had caused sea levels to rise and large amount of territory to be lost. As though in response, a mysterious group of warships clad in mist, "the Fleet of Mist," appeared in every corner of the ocean, and began attacking human ships. In spite of humanity mustering all their strength, they were utterly defeated by the Mist's overwhelming force. All of humanity's trade routes were blockaded by the Fleet of Mist, their political economy was destroyed, and the human race was steadily beaten down. Seven years later, the Fleet of Mist's submarine I-401 appears before cadet Gunzo Chihaya. The humanoid life form that pilots the sub, who should be their enemy, is instead offering her services to mankind. Second Movie: Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova Cadenza Airdate: October 3, 2015 Protagonist Gunzo Chihaya and his friends, with the help of renegade Fog A.Is, head towards the United States to present blueprints for a weapon that will turn the tides of war in humanity's favor. It is easier said than done because Gunzo and the rest of Arpeggio's crew have gotten the attention of the mysterious Admiralty Code. Now they must face a new Fleet of Fog threat known as "Fog Student Council," who are mental models dressed like high school girls. The Fog Student Council preaches that Earth's morals must correspond to the Fog's morals. Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio Page